


Turn me on

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, eye fucking, skin licking, turn me on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Turn me on

It's his eyes that give him away.

Castiel stood in the doorway, eyes locked on to his target like a cougar stalking its next meal. Silent and hungry. They rake over Deans form, appreciating his own work on putting the man back together. His eyes narrow when he realizes Dean is watching him, too. More blatant but just as feral. With a nod of Dean's head Castiel follows behind him out of the library and into his room, looking over his shoulder ever few steps with a wicked smirk.

Once inside the room it's utter mayhem. Clothes are shed as buttons scatter across the floor, hot breath and teeth grazing sensitive skin. Hair pulled _just_ hard enough to elicit the moans that drive Castiel mad. Hearing Dean plead and beg for Cas to fill him brings out his more sinister side, making the man wait. Making him curse God under his breath as Castiel takes him apart, piece by glorious piece.

He teases Dean, licking down his aching cock before swallowing him, watching him come apart from just a warm mouth and a wicked tongue. He whispers Castiel's praises into the air, but it's Castiel who is getting what he desires.

The cocky look Dean gives Cas as he's watching, mouth open and panting. _"Deeper, angel, I know you can."_

The way he fucks Castiel's mouth with both fists gripped into the angels hair. _"Almost there...Jesus, Cas your mouth."_

The buck of his hips and the cry as he comes down Castiel's throat. _"Oh God, fuck--fuckfuckfuck!"_

The flash of fear mixed with pleasure as Castiel climbs up his body. _"Gonna fuck me now, Cas? Gonna fill me good 'n deep?"_

And the _sound_ Dean makes when he's finally given what he's waited so patiently for. _"Ah--Oh. Oh, God C-Cas."_

The gasp and clench when he's finally fully inside the man below him. _"Oh, shit. Fuck, so good...so good, Cas."_

The wild look in Dean's eyes feed his thrusts, pushing in hard and dragging out painfully slow. The sound of their skin sliding against each others sends a shiver down his spine as he licks across the man's chest, tasting it greedily. _"You taste so good. So good Dean. I could taste you forever."_

Faster and deeper, fueled by Dean's moans and cries, until his hips slam once more before calling out the mans name like a prayer. _"Dean...DeanDean--Oh fuck, De--"_

Sated and smiling they lay together, whispering praises and adoration until they fall asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
